1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to online interactive game, and more particularly to, methods, systems, and computer programs for allowing interactive post of an online game within a social network.
2. Description of the Related Art
The popularity of games has extended to games played online with a plurality of users. Online games such as poker, slots, blackjack, etc., are played on a computer by a large number of users. However, most of the online games are played individually and are generally not shared with other users. In the online games that are played individually, the games are very similar to the real-life games, such as slot games, that have been around for a long time, and merely seem to copy the user interface provided by the real-life games.
Current popularity of interactive social network has made possible some level of collaboration amongst users while playing online games. Such collaborations include users assisting one another in completing missions, challenges, certain game levels, or for obtaining bonus points/prizes, etc. Such social interaction and collaboration in online games is appealing to many users that wish to share some of their gaming experience with other friends. However, the existing online games have limitations that restrict social interaction and collaboration. For instance, when a user receives an invitation, at the social network, to join the online game and to collaborate with other users, the user has to exit out of the social network and access the online game from the online gaming source.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.